Amusement parks and/or theme parks may include various entertainment attractions. Some existing attractions may provide guests with an immersive or interactive experience. For example, guests may visit areas having various features, such as audio, video, and special effects features. With the increasing sophistication and complexity of modern attractions, and the corresponding increase in expectations among amusement park and/or theme park guests, improved and more creative attractions are needed, including attractions that provide a more interactive and personalized experience.